honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Als ich dachte, vergessen heißt aufgeben
Als ich dachte, vergessen heißt aufgeben (engl.: When I thought forget called give up) ist eine dramatische Liebesgeschichte. Sie steht (vorerst) einzeln. Die Hauptcharaktere sind Cèdric und Salomè. Informationen *Autor: [[User:Lovely Shadow|''L'o''''v'e'l''y]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Lovely Shadow|''Larry' Stylinson'' is real!'' ]] *Ursprünglicher/Originaler Titel: Zimmer 213 *Englischer Titel: When I thougth forget called give up *Staffel: ''folgt *Platz in der Staffel: folgt 1 „Prof. Dr. Tenderes, kommen sie bitte in Zimmer 213. Danke. Ich wiederhole: Prof. Dr. Tenderes, kommen sie bitte in Zimmer 213! Danke.“ Ich schnappte mir das Klemmbrett und eilte los. Ich wunderte mich, so spät kamen selten Patienten mit einer wichtigen, nicht leicht zu behandelnden Krankheit. Aber ich schob den Gedanken beiseite und hetzte durch die Gänge. „Guten Tag, Dr. Tenderes.“ Es war Salomè, die mich gegrüßt hatte. Durch die mangelnde Zeit nickte ich ihr nur kurz zu. Schweißperlen glänzten auf meiner Stirn. Ich fuhr mit der Hand darüber. Ich konnte Patienten aus Zimmer 212 und 214 hören, als ich selbst in den Raum eintrat, der meine Anwesenheit wünschte. Dr. Tourag grüßte mich kurz, ihre Praktikantin erwiderte nichts. Ich selbst kniff die Augen zusammen und klammerte die Hände an meinem Klemmbrett fest. Was ging hier vor sich?, fragte ich mich und wurde noch nervöser. Ich zog den dünnen, weißen Vorhang langsam zurück und starrte geradeaus. Vor mir lag ein Mädchen, nicht älter als sieben. Drei lange Narben glänzten an ihrem Arm. „Wir haben sie Zuhause gefunden. Daneben lag ein Brief.“ Ich wirbelte herum. Es war Salomè. Offenbar hatte sie leise die Tür geöffnet. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich der Kummer in ihrem Herzen wieder. Sie reichte mir ein angekokeltes Stück Papier von ihrem Platz aus hinüber. Ich öffnete das gefaltete Blatt. Im Nachhinein wünschte ich mir, ich hätte es nicht getan. Wäre aus dem Zimmer gegangen. Aber das alles hätte auch nichts genützt. „Daddy. Auf Wiedersehen. Du weißt, warum.“, las ich vor. „Offenbar ist sie von etwas angegriffen worden. Sie hat starke innere Blutungen. Wir fürchten, sie überlebt es nicht.“ sagte Dr. Tourag und richtete den Blick zu Boden. Ich räusperte mich. „Ich sage Oliver Bescheid.“, krächzte ich. Ich wollte zur Tür gehen, doch in den Moment wurde sie von jemand anderem aufgerissen. „Wo ist sie?“ Ich vernahm eine laute, fast wütend klingende Stimme. Sie hallte kräftig an den Wänden wieder. Ein großer, schwer atmender junger Mann gab sich unter einer schwarzen Lederjacke zu erkennen. „Bitte folg...“ Dr. Tourag wollte ihn hinausführen, aber davon ließ er sich nicht beeindrucken. „Nein! Das ist meine Tochter!“ Er stürmte zu dem Krankenbett, darauf das Mädchen. Dann erstarb sein Schrei. Er hustete und krachte lärmend zu Boden, wie ein gefällter Baum. Wir schauten einfach zu. Nur Salomè nicht. Ihr angstvoller Blick war auf mich gerichtet. „Dr. Tenderes!“ Ich drehte mich um. Drei Tage waren seit dem seltsamen Mädchen und dem noch seltsameren Brief vergangen. „Salomè! Was machst du hier?“, sagte ich mit einem verwirrten Unterton in der Stimme. Sie hat mir doch gesagt, sie hätte heute frei! Salomè lächelte. „Oliver hat gesagt, ich solle für Lilian einspringen. Sie ist krank.“ Dann senkte sie den Blick. „Vor drei Tagen, das Mädchen. Weißt du? Sie hat überlebt. Aber der Vater nicht – er ist heute morgen gestorben. Ich fürchte, wir müssen warten, bis jemand das Mädchen adoptieren will. Sie heißt übrigens Megan.“ Ich klappte die Kinnlade auf. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. „Ach ja, du sollst ins Arztzimmer kommen, Zimmer 164, du weißt schon.“, fügte sie hastig hinzu. Salomè war schon immer ein wenig schüchtern gewesen. Sie hasste Zeitdruck, Eile oder Vergesslichkeit. Aber das war eben ihre Persönlichkeit. Die Tatsache, dass sie eine Perfektionistin war, störte mich nicht weiter. „Danke“, sagte ich und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Dann beschritt ich die ersten paar Stufen der weißen Marmortreppen. „Guten Morgen, Dr. Verlan.“, begrüßte ich meinen Chef, der bereits auf mich wartete. „Sicher wissen sie von dem Mädchen. Es ist vor genau drei Tagen hier gewesen, und befindet sich derzeit im Zimmer nebenan.“ Er zupfte nervös an seinem dicken, braunen Schnurrbart, der nach allen Seiten abstand. Er erzählte mir die ganze Geschichte noch einmal. Ich hätte ihn gern gestoppt und gesagt, dass ich dabei war, aber er ließ mich nicht zu Wort kommen. „Wie dem auch sei. Jedenfalls ist der Vater des Mädchens, das übrigens Megan heißt, heute früh verstorben. Hier sind die Daten des Kindes.“ Er reichte mir eine Liste hinüber. „Megan Lilac Montouro. Ihr vollständiger Name. Sie lebt in New York, Adresse nicht bekannt. Sie hat keine Mutter, vermutlich bei einem Autounfall letzten Sommer ums Leben gekommen. Ihr Vater ist Leonard Montouro, heute verstorben.“, las ich vor, bemüht, die Handschrift von Dr. Verlan ordentlich zu entziffern. Für einen Augenblick herrschte eine glasige Stille über dem Raum. „Nun, Megan wird adoptiert werden müssen.“ Dr. Verlan hatte sie durchbrochen. „Ja. So wird es wohl geschehen.“, sagte ich. „Sie können jetzt gehen.“ Dr. Verlan drückte die silberne Klinke der Tür hinunter und öffnete sie. „Danke“, murmelte ich und betrat wieder dein breiten Gang. Heute waren äußerst viele Ärzte und Patienten unterwegs. Ich wunderte mich. Was ist denn hier nur los? Um ehrlich zu sein, in meinem Bauch machte sich dieses Gefühl breit, wenn man langsam Angst bekommt. Plötzlich ertönte hinter mir eine Stimme: „Cèdric? Willst du nicht nach Hause gehen? Das hat Dr. Verlan dir doch eben gesagt.“ Es war Oliver, der mich angesprochen hatte. Ich konnte den leicht s vorwurfsvollen Unterton in seiner Stimme heraushören, etwas spitz. Aber Oliver bemutterte mich ständig; Ein Wunder, wenn er es jetzt nicht getan hätte. „Hey, Oliver. Ja, stimmt, ich sollte gehen. Aber sag mir, was ist hier los? Wieso sind hier so viele Menschen?“ Oliver erstarrte. Damit schien er nicht gerechnet zu haben. Er seufzte tief in sich hinein und beugte sich leicht vor. Mit gedämpfter Stimme fuhr er fort: „Es ist schon wieder ein Patient hier, ebenso wurde ein Zettel gefunden. Es ist ein älterer Mann, etwa 60 Jahre alt. Derzeit in Zimmer 213. Hier, nimm das Blatt mit.“ Auch Oliver hatte Angst. Ich konnte die Unruhe spüren. „Danke.“, sagte ich und schlenderte über den Flur. Es war der Zettel mit den Informationen über den alten Mann, der heute angekommen war. Ein mulmiges Gefühl überkam mich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich tatsächlich lesen sollte, was meine Kollegen herausgefunden hatten. Aber ich muss es wissen, dachte ich mir. Ich beschloss, mich Zuhause aufs Sofa zu setzen, den Fernseher einzuschalten und mich auszuruhen. Das mit dem Zettel konnte warten. Hoffentlich. Ich stieg in meinen alten Van ein. Ich hatte ihn von meinem Vater bekommen, als er sich einen neuen gekauft hatte. Ich steckte den Schlüssel ein. Aus dem Radio tönte eine leise Melodie, die ich nicht entziffern konnte. Dann die Nachrichten. „Im Krankenhaus von Brooklyn, New York, ist heute morgen ein Mann verstorben. Er hinterließ einzig eine Tochter, etwa sechs Jahre alt. Freunde und Verwandte bitte melden. Danke.“ Ich erstarrte. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. „Laila, ich bin wieder da!“ Ich öffnete die glänzend weiße Haustür. Meine Katze, Mow, kam angerannt und streifte zwischen meinen Beinen entlang. „Daddy!“ Das war Laila. „Laila!“ Das war ich. Meine Tochter rannte mir entgegen. Jeder ihrer Schritte polterte auf der langen, breiten Holztreppe. „Endlich bist du wieder da!“, rief Laila und breitete die Arme aus. „Wo ist Mrs. Miller?“, fragte ich sie und erwiderte ihre Umarmung. Laila deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Tür zum Balkon. „Sie gießt die Blumen.“, lautete ihr Kommentar. „Danke“, sagte ich. Ich zog meinen grauen, gefütterten Mantel aus und streifte mir den Kittel vom Körper. Letzten Sommer hatte ich mich von Katie, meiner jetzigen Ex-Frau und Mutter von Laila, getrennt. Sie lebt durch ihren Job im Ausland, genauer gesagt in England, Großbritannien. „Eine Fernbeziehung nimmt nie ein gutes Ende.“, hatte ich Katie gesagt und sie umarmt. Soweit ich weiß, hat sie jetzt einen neuen Mann, Don, und einen Sohn, Jace. Ich schob den Gedanken beiseite. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit zum Trauern. Ich setzte einen Fuß ins Wohnzimmer. Ich ließ mich auf das schwarze Ledersofa fallen und streckte mich. Dann holte ich den Zettel aus der Hosentasche. Den Zettel von Oliver. „Jenna. Ich werde gehen. Ich habe dich winken sehen.“ Ich vermutete, Jenna sei seine Frau. Einen Herzschlag lang starrte ich den Zettel einfach nur an. Dann durchbrach ein Schrei meine äußerliche Ruhe, meine innere Panik. Ich schreckte hoch. Ich war mir sicher; Dieser Schrei gehörte Mrs. Miller. Ich sprang auf und hetzte die Treppe hinauf. „Was war das? Daddy!“, schrie Laila. Sie musste es ebenfalls gehört haben. „Hab keine Angst!“, keuchte ich und fasste meine Tochter an die Hand. Ich tappte zum Balkon. Mein Körper zitterte angstvoll. Ich konnte meinen Herzschlag hören, langsam, aber deutlich. Laila drückte die Balkontür auf. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte alles wie immer. Aber an dem Geländer aus weiß angestrichenem Holz baumelte etwas hinab. Ich wusste nicht so recht, ob ich Laila heraus schicken sollte. Immerhin war sie noch ein Kind, gerade mal sieben Jahre alt. „Du bleibst hier stehen, okay?“, befahl ich ihr. Laila schluckte. Ich spürte ihre Panik. „Okay“, sagte mit trockenem Hals. Ganz leise ging ich zum Geländer und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass ein Seil, aus drei Bettlaken zusammengebunden, auf dem Boden schleifte. Ich bekam eine riesige Angst, als ich den Blick auf die Wiese, unseren Garten senkte. Blut!, dachte ich. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Dann sah ich sie. Ich sah Mrs. Miller. Wie sie dort lag. Ein Seil um den Hals, die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten. Sie war tot. Unwillkürlich zückte ich mein Handy und wählte die Nummer der Polizei. Und gleich danach rief ich Oliver an. „Ja, hallo, Oliver.“, fing ich an. „Cèdric? Warum rufst du mich an?“ Ich hörte, dass Oliver im Hintergrund ausgefragt wurde, bestimmt ein Interview für die Zeitung. „Hör zu, Oliver, meine Haushälterin ist gerade ermordet worden. Die Polizei ist da. Kann ich Laila bei dir Zuhause vorbeischaffen? Sie soll möglichst wenig von dem ganzen Trubel mitbekommen.“ Oliver räusperte sich kurz und ich konnte spüren, dass er überlegte. „Okay, Amandla ist da.“ Ich bedankte mich bei Oliver und legte auf. Dann sprang ich ins Auto und setzte Laila auf den Rücksitz, mit der Begründung: „Daddy muss schnell wohin, du kannst solange mit Teddy spielen.“ Teddy war Amandlas und Olivers Tochter. Ich wusste, dass Laila es unmöglich ablehnen konnte. Sie nickte eifrig. Kurz darauf hielten wir vor Amandlas Haus. Ich fasste Laila an der Hand und lief in die Auffahrt. Die grelle, blaue Farbe ihres Haus leuchtete mir kräftig entgegen. Ich drückte auf das Klingelschild. „Trawn“, stand dort. Ich wunderte mich, als nicht Amandla, sondern Teddy die Tür öffnete. Ihre dicke Brille war ihr bis auf die Nasenspitze gerutscht, sodass sie gleich ein wenig älter wirkte, als sie es tatsächlich war. „Teddy! Ist deine Mutti da?“, fragte ich und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Laila ist hier, um mit dir zu spielen.“ Teddys ernste Miene hellte sich auf. „Klar!“ Sie schloss hinter mir die Tür und rief nach ihrer Mutter. Amandla trat aus dem großen Wohnzimmer heraus und schüttelte mir die Hand. Teddy war bereits mit Laila in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden. „Was ist denn los?“, erkundigte sie sich besorgt. Ich erklärte ihr die Lage. Im Laufe der Erzählung veränderte sich ihr Blick, von traurig zu hoffnungsvoll über wütend. „Und dann habe ich die Cops gerufen.“, schloss ich meine – mehr oder weniger – Geschichte. Amandlas braune Augen waren fest auf mich gerichtet. „Oh mein Gott...“, flüsterte sie. Ich nickte nur gedankenverloren und starrte zu Boden. „Nun, ja, wie dem auch sei, Amandla, ich muss jetzt los! Die Polizei wartet bestimmt vor meinem Haus!“, sagte ich, die letzten Worte erreichten sie erst, als ich schon am Gartentor war. „Pass bitte auf Laila auf und erzähl ihr, ich muss nochmal auf Arbeit!“ Amandla stand in der Türschwelle und schaute mir einfach hinterher, als ich in den Wagen einstieg und ihr zum Abschied noch einmal winkte. Gut eine halbe Stunde war ich unterwegs gewesen, zehn Minuten hin, zehn zurück und zehn, um mit Amandla zu sprechen. Endlich Zuhause angekommen stand eine Reihe an Autos der Polizei an der Straße, ebenso ein Auto, was ich hier noch nie gesehen hatte, was mir aber seltsam bekannt vorkam. Ich parkte den Van in der Garage, was sich als schwierig erwies, da in der Auffahrt zwei Autos ihren Platz hatten. Kategorie:ByLovely Kategorie:Liebes-Geschichten Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Als ich dachte, vergessen heißt aufgeben Kategorie:Unabhängige Geschichten